


Awake and Alive

by Pocket_Owl



Series: First Kiss [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl
Summary: Nick and Brian have a very pleasant awakening.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: First Kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788949
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Awake and Alive

Nick came slowly to his senses, but only barely. His eyes were still too asleep to want to open, so he reached out for other sensations, instead.

The first thing to grab his attention was the feeling of pressure in his groin and a delicious arousal concentrated there.

Then he felt Brian: his presence, being surrounded by him as they both lay on their sides. He felt their arms around each other, and their legs intertwined. Their bodies were pressed into one another so tightly that Nick could feel Brian's heart pounding through his chest.

He heard a hum; felt it. It was him, and Brian, the two of them purring with each out breath, the rhythm set-up by each push of Brian's hips into him.

Oh! That feeling! Each thrust was a lightning bolt that turned to hot wax spreading slowly over him in the aftermath.

He thrust on his own to meet the next one and it jolted them both awake. Brian pulled back to meet Nick's now-opened eyes, surprise and emotion overwhelming them.

Before either of them could form an intention, their lips met in the middle, mouths already open. Their tongues dipped and played, the rhythm of their bodies resuming. Each movement felt like a wave that connected Nick's mouth and his cock, crashing in the middle of him.

He moaned into their open mouths.

This — this! — was their first kiss. It was as if their passion, built up over years of denial, spilled over, taking them when they could offer no resistance.

Brian shuddered and stopped moving against him. Nick felt a wetness on his stomach and Brian's head came to rest on his neck.

Before the melancholy of it being over could take root in Nick's mind, he was surprised by another sensation: Brian reaching in his boxers, his hand surrounding him. Brian pulled up, then with a ring of fingers squeezing gently, pushed down over the tip of Nick's cock. That was all it took in the heightened state of near-sleep — that one last touch and the thought that Brian was touching him that way — and Nick shook as his orgasm took him, spilling out in his boxers over Brian's hand.

They lay there, panting, Brian's hand still down Nick's underwear, the two of them wet and tingling.

When Brian pulled his hand out, he chuckled, and then Nick giggled, and then, before the two of them even knew what was happening, happiness overtook them and they laughed — long laughs, deep laughs, the kind that rose from the tips of their toes and flew out of their mouths. They were happy; so happy and open and free, they shook with laughter as they lay in each other's arms.


End file.
